The life of jewel
by Olimpya fanfic
Summary: this is about a girl named jewel and her adventures with her friends Calem,lele,and orlando. also haveing a special pokemon team and being is hero is include while being child to ash and serena's child, she deal with love drama,evil aura users,and trying to have fun all at the same time.(i changed the rateing to t because)
1. Chapter 1:the dream from the past

Title: the life of jewel

So here a refresh on the summery, jewel who is ash's and Serena's daughter life starts with her birth until she gets married and that might be about 50 chapters long more or less(hopefully less)

So here the story enjoy

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Pokemon so don't sue me because I'm still in school and still in the making a nice story I repeat I don't own Pokémon**

 **Smsmsmsmssmsmsmsmsmmsmmsmsmmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmssmmsmmsmsmsmssmsmmssmmssmmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmmsmssmsmsmsmmsmssmsmmsm**

 _Once in faraway land called Kalos, lived a young couple, their names where Ash and Serena, ash who was 28 and Serena who the same where married for about 8 years and Serena was about 9 months pregnant with their baby girl. Her Pokemon (given to her by the god Pokemon who gave jewel some of his children –aka legendary Pokemon(with pichu not really his "child") – who were Shaymin, Pichu, Diance , Jarrachi , Victini , and a mystery Pokemon no one know about ) Pikachu who was guarding the eggs (more or less) slept peaceful , until he heard a scream of pain, he knew that it came from the master bedroom in the house but didn't know what or who it was , and as he went towards the master bedroom he saw ash opening the door with Serena in his hands rushing towards the car "don't worry Serena I_ **will** _get_ _you to the hospital" ash said with a brave worried voice . "You better! I'm in real pain here "Serena said gritting through her teeth._

 _TIME LAPS 5 HOURS AND TWO DAYS LATER_

 _As Serena and ash made their way to the car with their new born baby girl(for who they named jewel),ash stated "her aura power is way stronger than mine or yours Serena".oh dear,that isn't good"Serena said worried. "so ashy...um..do you think that she pretty"Serena said trying to change the subject"well she has shiny brown hair"_

 _"and your weird zig-zag thingsy on her cheeks"_

 _"your pale skin and blue eyes"_

 _"and our aura"they said together_

 ** _to be continued..._**

 _**smsmsmsmmsmsmsmmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmmsmsmmsmsmsmsmsmsmmssmmssmsmsmsmsmmssmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmmssmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmmsmmsmsms** _

_well guys its done(the beginning at least ) so i might do more if it gets good reviews and yes i know its short but they well be longer (i hope ) so any enjoy \\('^')/_


	2. Chapter 2:there points of views

hey everyone its me,i know its been a while but hey i got lets see ...two rewiews wow ,lets see one from a guest and the other from glasshawk was it so anyway enjoy this new chapter in three two one

DISCLAMIER:I STILL DONT OWN POKEMON SO DONT SUE

~jewels pov~

ugh i woke up from this strange dream that was from my past thanks my overwhelming aura powers ...yay for me ugh 'oh no i forgot about today its the day me,calem,lele,and orlando go on our jounry to all the place yay so i went down stairs to go meet them since i was late when just then

"And just where do you think your going jewel"mom said "urm to see everyone to start our adventure,duh" i said as i gave her my most singuneture smile "really now,i didnt know pj where still in style " huh what those she mean p.. uh oh ,i blushed so hard see that i was about to go see the others and -sighs-calem ugh only in shorts a tank top and wild bedhair 'you could of told me that sooner mom " i replied a little ticked off "true but it would of been funny " she replied while giggleing FUNNY,you think its FUNNY, i was fumming mad at her while i went upstairs and changed into my kalos outfit whitch was a black skirt,a white top with puffy sleeves and a grey vest with black buttons,white socks,black flats with a black starp going across,and i did my hair in two long twintales and my bangs into side sewps.'ugh i hope calem likes it ' i loved calem since we where little but one day when little he kissed me by accindent when we where playing tag,and since then i always loved him,'meloetta mel' huh oh right forgot my hat thanks meloetta 'no problem jewel' she said via my mind gave me a white hat with a black half of a pokeball clip and then got my pokeballs and put away meloetta,shaymin,jarrachi,victine,diance,and left pichu out to go on ethier my sholder on ontop of my hat 'pichu pi ' "ya i know pichu we gotta go" i replied while graping my with bage with sliver detailing

ugh here we go kalos

~Calems pov~

shoot i gotta go if im late jewel gonna be s...ugh i gotta keep it profsh if not well,what if she dosnt like me i cant risk it,...ugh also gotta hide this blush its embrassing ugh "calem hurry up" i know mom ugh,why is my mom, dawn here name was it ? ugh my mom says i get my battle spirt from my dad,paul was it,but in a differnt way cause i get a lot from here so really i dunno why paul and jewels dad ash dont get along but we do ...now that i think about i am a lot like mom oh well,

i exieted the door to kalos


	3. Chapter 3:the lie

so anyway i got four reviews and thank you so much glasshawk for make this story in your favorites...right? heheh anyway this is chappie 3 enjoy

 **DISCALMER:I DONT OWN POKEMON YET**

while our heros lele (may and clemonts daguter) and orlando(shuna and gray son...dont ask) where waiting at the place there where all going to meet...at cafe soile,"man,when are calem and jewel comeing."lele mutter."no kidding im tired of waiting,when ar-" orlando was cut off, by calem running towerds them shouting saying sorry he was. calem turned around to find jewel running also behind him and didnt seem to look like she was gonna this stop,however this sence was brought to a end when jewel collesed into calem makeing them both who was on top of calem,made both of them blush super hard,as jewel quikly got off of calem

"sorry calem "

"no prob"

They where still blushing as they diverd there gaze to either there shoes or the was in unplesent aura difting in the cafe as niether of them spoke .Lele who had a enough of this then said "well,unless you two love birds diecide to stop blushing so we can start our adventrue,i guess me and Orlando can always go start by ourselfs".this 'comment' however only made jewel bite her lip with a scarlet blush on her face and calem to almost die of embaressment with the same blush as ,they looked at each other and nodded as they made there way to there friends."sorry about that..."jewels started "guys" as calem ended ."i guess its fine " both lele and orlandosaid."sooooooo..."lele said "do you two like each other or something " both calem and jewel looked at each other wonder if it was true...however,"no,..i dont " calem lied,and before he relivzed that he broke jewels heart into a thousend pieaces."y-you d-dont " jewels repialed with tear on the verge of escapeing 'oh no what have done' calem thought. but before he could say any thing jewel ran off.."JEWEL WAIT " calem yelled and saw tear drops on his arms,and on that same moment it the sky came down pouring

oh cliffe hehe ..i forgot to tell you guys that calem diagen is from the game x and y and lele and orlandos are from the game omega ruby and alpha sapphire as the trainer you can play as btw way the name lele is from my trainer,wher as orlando is the name of the trainer in the sepical demo

hehe im quite the gamer

anyway bye...fufufu '^'


End file.
